


I Don't Know What to Title This??

by Fanfiction127



Series: The Story of M [2]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette is trying, Minor Injuries, Most of those were only mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: Just Alfred and Marinette with a bit of info on Wayne Manor. There's also Mainly just info put into words to create a One-Shot kinda?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alfred Pennyworth
Series: The Story of M [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773883
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	I Don't Know What to Title This??

Marinette walked through the halls of the Wayne manor, keen on finding Alfred. She knew she wouldn't run unto anyone at this point in the day, and she guessed that's what made this feel better. Damien and Duke were at school which meant unless one of them came home sick, she would be alone at the manor. Tim and Bruce were at work until 6, Dick was in Bludhaven and Jason spent most of his time at one of his safe houses. Then there was Cass and Stephanie, who she had yet to meet, and as far as Marinette knew, they were in China and wouldn't be back for several months.

Marinette walked into the Kitchen, the distant smell of pancakes still lingering, but no Alfred. With a sigh, she walked back into the living room. The room itself was rather large, leather couches and pure wood tables decorated the room. The rug in the center was soft and white laid just under the chandelier. And on the main wall, right above the fireplace, was probably the largest family photo Marinette had ever seen. The Wayne family, every member in It looked their best, makeup done, suits steamed, and shoes polished. Every member in it had a smile, some small and some large, but they all *tried* to look happy. 

The room held no dust, clean as though someone routinely cleaned. And it was. Marinette began her walk up the stairs and to Bruce's study. The room was cozy but not where her interests were currently set. Instead, she walked over to the grandfather clock and turned the dial. A click echoed throughout the room as the door opened revealing a long staircase behind it. the only light that came from it was the small, dim lights attached to the wall. 

The idle sound of chatter could be heard below. For a moment Marinette considered turning around and looking in the greenhouse again. Instead, she softened her steps and moved closer to the wall. The noise only seemed to grow from there. The light from the cave swept into the stairwell and with it, her breathing slowed. "What do you mean you don't know?! YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!" Marinette found herself flinch, backing away from the cave entrance. It wasn't like she couldn't just walk back up the stairs and see Alfred later. ~~'he'll be mad tho.'~~

Marinette took another step forward, just barely looking into the cave. Below her were four people, one of them being Bruce. She knew the other three were his sons, which ones they were she honestly couldn't tell you. 

To her side, she heard a couch. "Hello, Marinette." The man moved a couple of steps closer, giving a small bow to her. "Hello, Alfred," Although her gaze went back to the boys. "Sorry if interrupting."

"I promise you you aren't interrupting anything. Master Dick and Master Jason are simply stuck on a case is all." There was a slightly adoring sound to his voice as he spoke. But she already knew he adored the Wayne boys.

"Didn't think anyone was here." She paused, observing the three boys blow, "you said earlier you wanted to check my arm?" She questioned and looked up at the man. Her eyes, although looked at his, didn't quite reach his. 

Alfred let a fond smile take over him and he nodded, directing her to the medical bay. "Any pain?" 

"No nothing too bad anyway." Marinette sat down at the metal table and took off her jacket, a plain black spaghetti string shirt underneath it. Her right arm lay in bandages, a semi-fresh burn beneath it. "At least Gabe hasn't done anything recently. Even if he is out if the country." 

Alfred let out a small 'hmm' of agreement. From his side of the room, Marinette could see a small tray of equipment. "He certainly has become more inactive as of recent." ~~'no kidding, if my partner was dying and son was going crazy Id probably take a vacation too.'~~ Marinette had half the mind to laugh. Lila was probably off spinning some story of how Marinette is hawkmoth and everyone was probably eating it up. 

Alfred moved towards her with the try of equipment, "May I?" Marinette nodded, sticking her arm out towards him. The wrapping was slowly taken off, a slight amount of pain coming from the loss of pressure. Alfred then took off the bandages revealing puffy pink skin and gashes littering the surrounding skin.

The burn itself was probably one of the worst injuries shes had, sirens attack being the second. Volcan had been a special Akuma, one of the first to be truly deadly without the help of a sentimonster. 

Marinette winced slightly when Alfred applied medicine and gauze. "Sorry," she whispered although she knew there was no point in her saying it. "You didn't do anything wrong." Alfred finished up and took her temperature, making sure she was healthy. "Would you like Breakfast?" 

"Only if I can help." 

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, Marinette has been at the manor for two weeks but hasn't really been introduced to anyone other than Bruce and Alfred. Maybe shes met Selina maybe she hasn't, ill decide later. Marinette met Alfred around the same time she met Bruce, aka back in Paris, and she looks up to him as more of a grandfather while seeing bruce as more of an almost father/person to watch over her. Duke will most likely be the first person she meets tho so I'll try to make that soon! If you have questions or little headcanons you want me to make or elaborate on let me know!
> 
> (Quick added note, I pretty much have an oc Duke cuase I couldn't find too much out abt him so if anyone has any pointers let me know!!)


End file.
